Kids Plus Time Turners Equal Disaster
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: To Rose—Christmas is her favourite time of the year. Full of family, friends and presents it can turn into chaos, especially if you're a Weasley. But what happens when she finds an old time turner in her uncle Harry's office and accidentally sends her, and the rest of her cousins back to their parents' third year at school? Will they ever get back?


_To Rose—Christmas is her favourite time of the year. Full of family, friends and presents it can turn into chaos, especially if you're a Weasley. But what happens when her cousins Al and James break the rules and find an old time turner in their father's office and accidentally use it to send them back in time to their parents' third year? Will they ever get back? _

* * *

_Kids Plus Time Turners Equal Disaster_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Smells Like Christmas**

When she looked out the window and saw crisp, white snow falling from the sky and forming perfect layers on her backyard, Rose Weasley grinned. Christmas was her absolute favourite time of the year, and spending it at the Burrow just made it a whole lot better.

"This Christmas is going to be perfect," she whispered to herself, as she climbed out of bed and began to change out of her pyjamas.

Her cat, Snowflake, was still asleep at the end of her bed, purring ever so slightly. Snowflake had long white hair and dark eyes and had a very playful attitude. Her best friend from Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy, had given her the cat for her thirteenth birthday last March as a present.

Rose smiled to herself. Scorpius would be coming over later that night to attend the annual Weasley Christmas dinner, which all the aunts had been preparing for the past week.

Quietly and slowly, she left her (it was actually her Aunt Ginny's old bedroom) room as so not to wake her sleeping cousins, Roxanne and Lucy Weasley. The three girls were very close and never did anything without the other.

Roxanne, who was an exact miniature version of Angelina except she had pale skin with the infamous Weasley freckles, was sleeping in the bed closest to the windows of the small room.

Lucy was on the other side of her in the bed closest to the door where Rose was currently standing, and she too looked very much like her mother indeed, with her long blonde hair and brown skin, most of the times she wore it up, but Rose secretly thought she would look very pretty if it were down.

Rose could see both girls' stockings hanging off the edge of their beds were stuffed to the brim with presents.

_Lucy will be pleased about that, _Rose thought and she grinned. She kept her hand on the doorknob the whole time she opened it, otherwise it would creak and wake the girls up, which she didn't want to happen.

"Where are you, Al?" Rose whispered as she wondered down the hall quietly, peering into each bedroom as she passed.

Her younger cousins, Dominique, Lily and Molly shared one of the other girls' bedrooms on the second floor of the Burrow, and they all seemed to be fast asleep. Rose wasn't that much of a heavy sleeper, and often woke up at strange times in the night.

Like now for instance, as she crept through the hallways of her Grandparents' home trying to find her best friend and cousin, Al (short for Albus) Severus Potter.

"Bingo!" Rose slowly and very carefully opened the door to the boys' room, which was located on the floor above. As she stepped inside, she wished she had brought her flashlight (a Muggle object which produced light using batteries, her Grandfather Arthur _loved _to collect these) and nearly tripped on something she couldn't see.

"Damn it Albus!" Rose cursed as she pulled on the dresser beside the door to help her up.

Al stirred in his sleep slightly, but didn't wake up. He appeared to be sleep-talking again, something of which his cousin's thought was highly amusing. Once, when Al was seven and James was ten, James had stolen one of Arthur's Muggle video cameras and filmed Al talking in his sleep. He showed his brother the next day, and denied when Albus heard himself say he thought his cousin Fred was a good kisser.

"Be careful… There's a dragon out there…" Al's voice could be heard in the pitch black, and Rose followed the source toward the bed in which her cousin lay sleeping and evidently talking.

"Al," hissed Rose, and shoved her cousin hard.

Al did not wake.

_Oh geez_, Rose thought and pushed her cousin again but much harder, and this time he came tumbling to the floor with a loud _crash_.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Al said frantically and he looked around the room wildly, his eyes giving Rose a headache.

"Of course you're not!" said Rose.

Albus yelped when he saw Rose sitting by him next to the bed. "What're you doing here? What time is it?" he asked as Rose helped him up.

"It's three in the morning and everyone's still asleep. What do you want to do?" Rose said, as if nothing had happened.

Al rolled his eyes, "oh gosh, I don't know, um, sleep?"

Rose sighed heavily. "But I _can't _sleep right now! I'm too—

"Excited?" Al finished for her. She grinned sheepishly and sat down on Al's bed.

"Well… What do you want to do?" Al asked Rose.

Rose thought for a moment. They couldn't really do much at three in the morning… unless… "I know!" she exclaimed.

"What do you know?" asked Al.

"Why don't we go see if we can try to get into Harry's office upstairs?" Rose said, her devious side coming out. Even if they were both Gryffindors, Rose had a very ambitious streak to her and was almost sorted into Slytherin in her first year, but ended up choosing Gryffindor in favour of her family and their heritage.

Al's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, his jet-black hair flying all over the place, "no, no, no, no, no and no! Do you not realise how much trouble we would get into because of that?"

Rose rolled her own, "Oh come _on _Al, we're Gryffindors! You did choose Gryffindor over Slytherin, right? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I do have a sense of adventure… I was just thinking of something slightly different than this."

"Oh stop being such a chicken and come with me!" Rose got up, and dragged Al out of the room and up the stairs.

On their way up, Al was hoping and praying that no adult would catch them anywhere near their father's office.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of suckish (I know that's not an actual word!) ending but oh well... There's more to come in the next chapters! Please review and follow for more updates! Constructive criticism is most welcome too of course :)**


End file.
